


The Confession Scenario

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Минато выбирает наихудшее время для того, чтобы поговорить о самом важном. Может, это побочный эффект гениальности?





	The Confession Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Confession Scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344901) by Simple-Minded Idiot. 



> Беты: Glololo, Rileniya

Кушину впервые назвали красивой, когда её принесли в Коноху со сломанными костями, изуродованным телом и пробитым лёгким. В тот день она была уверена, что не протянет и получаса, если в этой деревне не найдётся чертовски хорошего врача. Кушина усилием воли открыла глаза — взглянуть на идиота, осмелившегося назвать её красивой (да ещё таким доверительно-искренним тоном!), и увидела небо. Тот, кто отвесил ей этот комплимент, оказался светловолосым мальчиком с голубыми глазами.

Кушину хватило лишь на слабую улыбку, хотя очень хотелось ехидно рассмеяться.

Спустя неделю она обнаружила, что вновь может дышать полной грудью и вновь видит адресованную ей тёплую улыбку. Кушина внимательно пригляделась к мальчишке, гадая, что тот здесь забыл и почему так приветливо ей улыбается. Но гадала она недолго. Это был тот самый идиот, который назвал её красивой, хотя самой ей казалось, что она доживает последние минуты.

— Доброе утро, — радостно сказал он. — Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше.

Перед тринадцатилетней Кушиной стоял такой же тринадцатилетний влюблённый мальчик, который казался просто ангелом во плоти по сравнению со своими ровесниками.

Будь на его месте другой мальчик, то он бы непременно представился или узнал бы её имя. Или и то, и другое сразу. После чего определённо получил бы от неё пару хороших тумаков. Вот только у его ровесников язык бы не повернулся назвать её красивой.

Кушина была высокой и плоской, как бревно. Да ещё и пострижена как попало. Она не умела быть покорной и кокетливой. В общем, не вписывалась в образ идеальной женщины. Кушина видела в мальчишках напарников и друзей, а не потенциальных возлюбленных. Ей больше нравилось обмениваться ударами, чем слюнями или клятвами о вечной любви.

Но сейчас, на чужбине, ей дружелюбно улыбался мальчик, который, вроде, уступал ей в росте на пару сантиметров, если не больше. Впервые ей дарил такую тёплую улыбку незнакомец. И, скорее всего, он на неё запал. Иначе зачем бы он сидел перед ней с букетом цветов? Кроме того, он стал первым, кого она увидела, придя в себя.

— Все мертвы. Если ты хочешь знать, — как можно аккуратнее поставив цветы в вазу, произнёс он.

На мгновение Кушина забыла, как дышать, потом кивнула и вцепилась в одеяло. Она знала, что причиной трагедии стало влиятельное положение её родителей, как и говорили. И всё же, тринадцать лет — это слишком мало для того, чтобы вдруг стать взрослой.

— Все? — переспросила она.

— Некоторые выжили. Двоих привезли в Коноху, остальных отправили в другие госпитали, — ответил он.

Коноха и так была переполнена ранеными. Им только ещё троих чужаков не хватало… По крайней мере, Кушина это хорошо осознавала.

— Понятно, — сказала она и подняла на него взгляд: — спасибо.

Он опять ослепительно ей улыбнулся.

— Не за что. Поправляйся скорее.

И вышел из комнаты, как можно тише закрывая за собой дверь. Когда комната опустела, Кушина уткнулась лицом в подушку, приглушая всхлипы. Ей не хотелось беспокоить остальных пациентов, но все, кого она знала, лежали под толстым слоем земли, а плакать на чужбине было ещё безрадостнее.

Стоящий за дверью Минато прислонился к стене и посмотрел на свет, горящий в коридоре. В военное время не было место веселью и смеху.

Он познакомился с девочкой, которая находилась в эпицентре этого кошмара.

***

Вскоре Минато понял, что Кушина мастер влипать в неприятности.

Она была ужасно неуклюжей. А ещё пацанкой и провокатором. Сначала говорила, а потом уже думала. Но Минато считал Кушину просто невероятной. О ней отзывались, как о ходячей катастрофе, а он думал, что она — удивительная. Потому что Кушина постоянно допускала ошибку за ошибкой, но при этом оставалась искренна. Она была прекрасна во всех отношениях. Ну, по крайней мере, по мнению Минато.

— Не хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? — только и смог вымолвить он, наблюдая за тем, как Кушина избивает двоих чунинов из Кумо.

Он был настолько влюблён, насколько вообще мог влюбиться одарённый юноша.

Миссия, потенциально опасная для жизни, была в самом разгаре.

— Какого хрена, Намиказе?! — заорала Кушина, исполнив прекрасный удар с разворота, который пришёлся стоящему позади ниндзя прямо в челюсть. — И справа от тебя враг!

Минато быстро разобрался с упомянутой угрозой (с такой лёгкостью, что Кушине стало завидно) и повторил вопрос. Вдруг Кушина не расслышала его из-за шума?

— Я спросил, не хотела бы ты сходить со мной на свидание?

— Ты не мог выбрать более подходящее для этого время?

— Самое лучшее время — сейчас, — его учитель любил повторять эту фразу.

— У нас не будет никакого «сейчас», если продолжишь болтать всю эту любовную чепуху, — Кушина обрушила град кунаев на подступающего чунина.

Противники превосходили их числом, а подкрепление, по словам одного призванного Минато лягушонка, ещё недалеко ушло от Конохи. Но Кушина верила, что выживет и встретит очередной рассвет. И, судя по предложению Минато, тот тоже не был настроен умирать. Да и никто не удивится, если он выживет. В конце концов, в деревне он прослыл гением.

Ему даже прочили пост хокаге.

— Я бы хотел знать, что ожидает меня завтра, — сказал Минато. — Поэтому, что скажешь? Согласна или нет?

— Если продолжишь спрашивать, скажу нет! — Кушина же была известна своей горячностью.

— Почему? — он, не моргнув глазом, бросил сюрикен в шиноби, который пытался незаметно подкрасться к Кушине.

— Да просто так!

— Могла бы просто сказать, что увлечена кем-то другим.

— Да не увлечена я другим!

— Значит, тебе нравлюсь я? Потому что никто другой не нравится?

— Минато, заткнись и сосредоточься! — ударила в живот очередного шиноби.

Так они долго не продержатся, особенно если появятся противники посильнее. Бой длился уже достаточно долго, а у них даже не было хоть какой-то передышки. Чёрт, лучше бы этому дурацкому подкреплению поторопиться, не то они (в большей степени она) уже чувствовали дыхание смерти. И странное поведение Минато никак не улучшало ситуацию. Может, его отравили у неё за спиной или его гениальность стала слишком непосильной ношей, и он начал потихоньку сходить с ума.

Она, конечно, надеялась, что ей это лишь показалось.

— Ладно, — сказал Минато.

Остаток времени они провели доблестно цепляясь за драгоценную жизнь: обменивались ударами, расходовали снаряжение и применяли невероятные дзюцу против многочисленных противников.

Молчание не напрягало, а звуки борьбы воспринимались как белый шум. Кушина подумала, что могла бы с этим справиться, привыкнуть и жить в этом молчании.

Но на самом деле вряд ли бы у неё это получилось, ведь умереть в тишине было бы невероятно скучно. А ещё ей не нравилось думать о чём-то одном продолжительное время.

Поэтому Кушина взяла на себя наглость выжить и встретить новый день. Пусть на какое-то время она и застряла в больнице, но всего через каких-то пару суток Кушина вновь могла перевернуть деревню вверх дном. Ну разве не прекрасная новость? А пока что Минато донимал её букетами цветов и признаниями в любви.

Поэтому первое, что она сделала, избавившись от гипса и костылей — попыталась его ударить.

И промахнулась. Ведь Минато не зря прозвали Жёлтой Молнией Конохи.

— Я скоро доберусь до тебя, Минато! — визжала Кушина.

А где-то далеко-далеко Минато улыбался и прижимал букет к груди. Это была настоящая любовь. Он в этом не сомневался.

***

Их кожа пропиталась запахом сражения так, что почувствовать другие ароматы стало невозможным. Они были грязные, уставшие и тяжело ранены. Кушина пострадала больше, потому что ей нравилось геройствовать и совсем не нравилось видеть, как калечат товарищей. Поэтому на поле боя она всегда выступала в первых рядах.

— Кушина, я так сильно-пресильно тебя люблю, — признавался Минато.

Сжимал её руку и плакал.

Кушина же, в свою очередь, кривилась от боли и пыталась вырвать конечность из стальной хватки.

— Господи-боже, Минато, я тут умираю, и это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? — прохрипела она. — Как же больно! Чёртов ниндзя-медик! Приглуши свою чакру, я и без этого нестабильна.

— Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах, — прорычал тот. — Вы сами отказались от обезболивающих.

— Я просто ненавижу принимать это дерьмо. Разве вы не можете, не знаю даже, вырубить болевые рецепторы или что-то в этом роде?

— В вашем состоянии? Вам обоим ещё повезло, что вы живы.

— В любом случае, мы вас хорошо подлатали, Узумаки, — сказал второй ниндзя-медик. — Вы далеко не при смерти.

— Какого хрена?! — воскликнула Кушина.

— Разве это не хорошая новость? — спросил Минато.

Но она только гневно зыркнула в его сторону.

— А я-то думала, что больше не увижу этот мир, — произнесла Кушина.

— Ложная тревога, — ответил другой врач.

— Меня отравили каким-то ужасным ядом, мне мучительно больно, но я не при смерти? Да как это понимать?!

— Ну, Узумаки, похоже у вас высокая сопротивляемость ядам, как и полагается ниндзя.

— Мы противостояли сильным врагам. Вполне логично было предположить, что их яд запросто мог меня прикончить!

— Думаю, от прокисшего молока, которое ты продолжаешь пить, у тебя уже выработался иммунитет ко всему, — сообщил Минато, как обычно всё проанализировав и придя к определённым выводам.

— Заткнись и прекрати меня высмеивать!

— Я не смеюсь над тобой, а просто делюсь своими наблюдениями.

— Даже не думай начать пить прокисшее молоко, Намиказе, — строго сказал второй ниндзя-медик. — Ты, в отличие от неё, к подобному не привыкший.

Минато пропустил его слова мимо ушей, улыбаясь Кушине.

— Я просто знал, какая ты удивительная, — сказал он.

— Просто… Просто заткнись, Минато, — вяло отмахнулась она. — Я не хочу слышать эту любовную чепуху. Она вредит больше прокисшего молока.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Кушина.

— Когда вернёмся в Коноху, я тебя так изобью, что ты месяц не сможешь выполнить даже миссии D-ранга.

— Жду-не дождусь.

В мире не было ничего, что помогло бы ей раз и навсегда стереть эту слащавую улыбку с его лица.

На миг она задалась вопросом, чем же она его привлекла и заинтересовала? И почему он говорил о любви, когда по крайней мере одному из них грозила опасность и шансы выжить были пятьдесят на пятьдесят? Но Кушина не стала слишком долго об этом раздумывать, ведь у неё уже созрел план мести. Она устроит кончину Намиказе Минато как только всё перестанет болеть и она вернёт частично утраченную гордость.

***

— Выйдешь за меня? — спросил он в один прекрасный день твёрдым уверенным тоном.

Кушина улыбнулась. И неожиданно ударила (в последний раз вспомнить старые-добрые времена), вложив в удар всю мощь.

Минато как обычно увернулся, а Кушина задумалась, стоит ли ответить на предложение отказом.

— Конечно.

Но если она сказала бы нет, то совершила бы самую глупую ошибку в своей жизни.

— Я уже раздал приглашения, — начал Минато: — И даже знаю того, кто сможет сшить свадебное платье на твой вкус…

— Минато, неужели вся Коноха, кроме меня самой, знает, что я выхожу замуж?! — воскликнула она.

— Возможно.

Минато впервые ей подмигнул и растворился в дымке.

Кушине же, оставшейся докипать в одиночестве, пришлось лишь гадать, что _она в нём нашла_. Ведь было вполне очевидно, что он пробуждал в ней её худшие качества. А ведь она уже переросла свои хулиганские замашки.

— Подожди, пока я до тебя доберусь, Минато! — проорала она.

Но Кушина совсем не возражала.


End file.
